Réconfort
by Eppsie
Summary: Don perd un de ses agents...


RECONFORT

Musique : Jeff Buckley, « Hallelujah »

Je n'ai jamais connu la guerre mais je connais les fusillades. Au fond, quelle différence ? Que ce soit sur un champ de bataille dans un pays ennemi à l'autre bout du monde ou devant une banque fédérale dans un quartier chic de Los Angeles, l'expression « mort au combat » a le même sens. Un de mes agents s'étend devant moi à une centaine de mètre environ. Il y a deux secondes, je lui ai donné l'ordre de se replier. Les tirs fusent dans tous les sens et il était trop à découvert derrière la portière de sa voiture, stationnée beaucoup trop près de l'entrée de la banque. Il y a une seconde, il a reçu une balle dans la tête. Le tir semblait provenir du premier étage du bâtiment mais aucun tireur n'était en vu. Il était probablement mort avant de toucher le sol mais mon expérience m'a appris à ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Mon expérience m'a aussi appris que quelques petites secondes pouvaient faire toute la différence. Si mon agent avait encore une chance d'être sauvé, alors je ne la laisserais pas lui échapper parce que j'ai trop tarder à le secourir. Donnant l'ordre à mon équipe de me couvrir et ignorant leurs protestations dans mon oreillette, je parcours la centaine de mètre qui me sépare de lui à une vitesse qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel champion olympique. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'existence d'une impulsion, je le saisi sous ses bras et le traîne derrière un petit baquet en marbre en espérant que les fleurs plantées à l'intérieur nous abritent suffisamment des tirs. La balle semblait avoir traversé son cerveau de part en part, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Mais à ma grande surprise, un pouls bat sous mes doigts. Il est très faible et très irrégulier mais il est là. Nous avons abattu trois des cinq braqueurs mais il en reste encore deux, dont l'un s'amusait à jouer l'homme invisible au premier étage. Je ne peux donc pas prendre le risque de faire venir une équipe d'infirmier. La vie de mon agent est entre mes mains. Tout en essayant d'être une cible la moins visible possible, je commence à pratiquer un massage cardiaque mais cet exercice me semble futile. Il y a tellement de sang. Le long de sa joue, dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, sur mes mains. Comment pourrait-il survivre à une telle blessure. Je suis essoufflé et mes bras brûlent à force de faire des compressions sur son thorax, mais je m'acharne, non seulement parce que je ne veux pas perdre un de mes hommes, mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas annoncer sa mort à sa femme et laisser deux enfants grandir sans leur papa.

Après quelques minutes interminables, les tirs se sont arrêtés et je sens des mains fortes sur mes épaules m'invitant à m'écarter et à laisser les infirmiers faire leur travail.

L'un d'eux me regarde et m'annonce que mon agent est mort mais je le sais déjà. J'avais à peine commencé le massage que j'ai entendu un râle fort au fond de sa gorge et son corps s'était ramolli en un mouvement sans heurt sous mes mains.

Soudainement, tout se déroulait au ralentit devant mes yeux. Dans un mouvement lent, je regarde l'infirmier fermer les yeux de mon agent et le visage inquiet de Megan apparait devant moi.

« Don ? Tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix me semble lointaine et le monde se met à tourner autour de moi. L'odeur du sang et des armes à feux fraîchement utilisées me donnent la nausée. Mon gilet par balle ne facilite pas ma respiration. Je suis incapable de répondre à Megan puisque je ne sais pas si je vais bien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette dont les ficelles sont tirées par une force invisible au-dessus de moi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question. Un de mes agents vient de mourir et je dois prévenir sa famille avant qu'elle n'apprenne la tragédie par la radio ou la télévision. En tant que chef d'équipe, je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mes faiblesses. Peu importe comment je me sens à cet instant, je dois rester aux commandes. Je reprends mon souffle et réponds à Megan d'une voix que j'espère être confiante et déterminée.

« Je dois prévenir sa femme. Tu me remplaces ici.»

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur mon agent gisant à terre et je me dirige vers mon SUV sous les regards inquiets des membres de mon équipe. Comme un automate, je retire mon kevlar souillé par le sang et j'enfile une chemise propre. Un jour, lorsque j'étais encore un jeune débutant, j'avais accompagné un de mes supérieurs prévenir un mari de la mort de sa femme. Mon supérieur était un homme ingrat, inhumain et imbu de lui-même. Il avait annoncé au mari la mort de son épouse sur un ton sec et glacial. Mais le pire est qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever sa chemise qui portait les traces de sang de la pauvre femme. Il lui aurait même seulement suffit de fermer sa veste. Je revois encore le regard horrifié du mari. Il n'avait pas semblé entendre ce qu'on lui disait. En fait, il semblait ne rien entendre du tout et ne rien voir hormis les taches de sang. Depuis ce jour-là, je laisse toujours quelques chemises propres dans le coffre de ma voiture afin de pouvoir me changer avant d'être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Satisfait de mon aspect, je monte dans mon SUV et je mets le moteur en marche. En quittant les lieux, je prends soin de ne pas regarder dans mon rétroviseur.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la route mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Je me réentends donner l'ordre à mon agent de quitter la sûreté de la portière de sa voiture pour une meilleure protection. Je revois sa tête inclinée brutalement en arrière en recevant le choc de la balle et ses yeux sans vie, grands ouverts, ne cessent de me hanter. Même le bruit de la détonation ne cesse de raisonner contre les parois de mon cerveau. J'ai toujours été étonné de la façon dont l'on peut percevoir un tir en particulier au beau milieu d'une fusillade.

Aujourd'hui, un agent est tombé. Demain ce sera un autre, peut-être moi. Aujourd'hui, c'était Adam Hartford. Il travaillait sous mes ordres depuis trois ans. Il avait une femme, Helen, et deux enfants : Thomas, six ans et Amy, deux ans et demi. A Quantico, on nous apprend les techniques d'investigations, à se battre, à tenir une arme. Mais on ne nous forme pas à annoncer la mort d'un agent à sa famille. Tout ce qu'on nous dit est de prévenir la famille le plus vite possible avant que la presse n'ébruite l'information. A part cela, débrouillez-vous. Je devine que personne ne sait véritablement comment faire. Certains de mes collègues font preuve d'humanité, d'autres sont totalement indifférents. Ils annoncent les faits dans leur état brut, donnent le numéro du psychologue du FBI et repartent sans aucun remord. Au fond, que l'on soit humain ou antipathique, le résultat est le même. Un des notre est mort et la guerre continue.

Un jour Charlie m'a accusé d'être détacher et je lui avais répondu en colère que oui je suis détaché et que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais la vérité est que ses mots m'avaient terrifié. Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Ais-je mis trop souvent mon masque d'agent fédéral impassible à un point tel que même mon petit frère pense que je suis une personne froide, incapable de ressentir une quelconque émotion ? A un point tel que ce rôle d'agent sans cœur est devenu une seconde nature pour moi ? Est-ce que je suis devenu, sans m'en apercevoir, comme mon ancien supérieur ? Au cours de ma carrière, et beaucoup plus depuis que je suis patron, j'ai souvent dû annoncer la mort d'un agent. Et je ne connais toujours pas la recette magique. Je me suis toujours vanté intérieurement d'être humain et compatissant envers les familles. Mais après les paroles de Charlie, j'en doute.

Voilà, le moment que je redoute le plus dans mon travail est arrivé. Je me gare devant l'allée de la maison des Hartford. C'est une coquette maison blanche avec des fleurs à chacune de ses fenêtres. Une de ces maisons qui respire le bonheur et qui donne envie d'y habiter rien qu'en la regardant. Mais dès que j'aurais franchi sa porte, ce sera une de ces maisons qui, vue de l'extérieur, offrira seulement une apparence de vie insouciante et une apparence de douceur de vivre. A l'intérieur, tout ne sera que ruine, désespoir et tristesse.

J'enfile ma veste de costume et resserre ma cravate. En somme, je me fais élégant pour aller détruire définitivement le bonheur d'une femme et de ses jeunes enfants. Je me dirige vers la porte en enjambant les vélos de Thomas et d'Amy traînant dans l'allée. Je sonne et pendant que j'attends qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, ma bouche est soudainement sèche et mes jambes menacent de me lâcher. Bien que mon cœur commence à palpiter à une vitesse folle, je ne peux m'empêcher de resserrer encore un peu plus ma cravate. Et bien sûr, je ne cesse de regarder ma montre. Et pourtant, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Un jour, mon père ou mon frère sera derrière cette porte. Ma femme ou mes enfants si je vis assez longtemps pour fonder une famille. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis devenu cynique, mais une chose est certaine, je le suis, que je le veuille ou non.

J'entends du bruit derrière la porte. Je ne peux plus reculer. J'enlève mes mains de mes poches, je me tiens droit et je prends un grand souffle profond. La porte s'ouvre et Helen m'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Agent Eppes ! Quelle surprise. Entrez, je vous en prie.».

Je la remercie avec un sourire et j'entre dans la maison. La porte se referme derrière moi et soudain je me sens claustrophobe. Les murs se rapprochent et je sens la transpiration coulée le long de mon cou.

« Helen… »

« J'étais en train de préparer un gâteau pour les enfants. Je vais éteindre le four. Vous voulez un café ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

Je refuse poliment tout en la suivant dans la cuisine. En passant devant la salle de séjour, j'aperçois les enfants assis sagement devant un dessin animé. J'entre dans la cuisine et j'observe soigneusement Helen. Je ne suis pas un profiler comme Megan mais je sais reconnaître une personne qui cache son angoisse. Elle parait calme et sereine mais ses doigts tremblent en éteignant le four et en sortant le gâteau. Elle manque même de le renverser sur le sol. Elle plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres mais elle évite mon regard. C'est une femme intelligente. Elle sait pourquoi je suis là mais elle ne veut pas s'avouer la vérité. Elle préfère agir comme si son mari allait rentrer du travail ce soir et embrasser ses enfants avant de les mettre au lit. Elle ne m'a même pas demandé la raison de ma visite alors que je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant. Par le passé, j'ai seulement rencontré Helen et les enfants au bureau lorsqu'ils venaient chercher Adam pour aller déjeuner. Je la soupçonne de m'avoir vu avant même que je sonne à la porte et je la soupçonne d'avoir compris que son mari était mort à la seconde même où elle a aperçu mon SUV se garé devant son allée. Je voudrais faire comme elle. Agir comme si rien ne s'était passé et apprécier ce délicieux gâteau avec Thomas et Amy. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois lui raconter les circonstances de la mort de son époux et elle doit faire face à la dure réalité.

« Helen, je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir ».

Elle s'arrête de s'agiter dans tous les sens et prends appuie sur le comptoir tout en portant une main devant sa bouche. Ses épaules se mettent à trembler mais c'est une femme forte. Elle ne veut pas s'émietter devant moi. Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur son épaule. Mon geste de réconfort est trop pour elle. Elle éclate en sanglot et me poignarde le cœur avec son regard suppliant. Je ravale la bile dans ma gorge et la serre dans mes bras. Je la laisse pleurer sur mon épaule pendant quelques minutes avant de la faire asseoir. Je prends place sur la chaise en face d'elle et je commence à lui raconter d'une voie douce et compatissante comment son mari est mort en faisant son devoir. Je choisis mes mots soigneusement avant de les prononcer. Je lui évite les détails sanglants et ne lui parle pas de ses yeux grands ouverts fixés sur moi pendant que je pratiquais le massage cardiaque alors qu'il était déjà mort. Au final, je lui dis qu'Adam est mort sur le coup et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir. Il est mort en faisant ce qu'il aimait faire, en faisant son travail. Elle me répond que non, son mari n'a pas fait son travail. Adam lui répétait sans cesse que le premier travail d'un flic est de rentrer le soir à la maison, sain et sauf.

« Vous voulez que j'appelle votre famille ? Vos parents ? Des amis ? »

« Non. Merci mais je préfère prévenir moi-même les parents d'Adam. Ils vivent à Seattle. Les miens habitent ici, à Los Angeles. Je vais les appeler. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux enfants ? »

«Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?»

Je me retourne et je vois le petit Thomas s'approchait de sa maman. Son doudou sous le bras, sa petite sœur le suit timidement d'un pas incertain en me regardant. Je suis le méchant monsieur qui a fait pleurer sa maman. Helen a la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir répondre à son fils. Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main et prend ses deux enfants sur ses genoux et les serre dans ses bras. Elle me regarde en secouant la tête et je comprends qu'elle ne trouvera pas le courage de dire à ses enfants que leur papa est mort. Je ne l'ai pas non plus mais quelqu'un doit leur dire qu'ils n'ont plus de papa.

« Les enfants, vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans le salon ? Je dois vous parler. »

Thomas et Amy regardent leur mère d'un air interrogateur.

« Tommy, Amy, vous vous rappelez de l'agent Don ? Vous l'avez déjà vu au travail à papa ».

Amy ne me reconnait pas mais Thomas, lui, me reconnait.

« C'est le patron de papa».

« Oui, c'est le patron de papa. Je dois téléphoner à grand-père et grand-mère. Vous allez avec l'agent Don dans le salon en m'attendant. D'accord ? »

Les deux petits acquiescent en même temps d'un petit signe de tête. Je prends Amy dans mes bras et Thomas par la main.

Le salon est une pièce chaleureuse et agréablement décoré. Sur le mur, sont accrochés des cadres photos. Je m'arrête et les regarde un instant. Ce sont des photos d'Adam avec sa femme et ses enfants. Il y a une photo de leur mariage, plusieurs des enfants et plusieurs photos de vacances. Une petite pression de Tommy sur mon bras me distrait de mes pensées.

« Agent Don ? »

Je lui offre un petit sourire que j'espère être rassurant et je mène les enfants au divan. Je m'assieds avec les deux enfants sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont je dois leur annoncer la mort de leur papa et leurs grands yeux bruns humides fixés sur moi ne m'aident pas.

« Tommy, Amy, votre papa vous a expliqué qu'il fait un travail très dangereux.»

Tommy incline de la tête et Amy resserre un peu plus fort son doudou dans ses bras. Elle est beaucoup trop petite pour comprendre mais elle a certainement compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son papa.

« Et il vous a aussi expliqué qu'un jour il risque de ne pas rentrer à la maison parce qu'il a rencontré de méchant monsieur à son travail.»

Tommy incline de nouveau la tête et je vois les lèvres d'Amy commencées à trembler.

- « Les enfants, aujourd'hui, votre papa a du affronter de méchant monsieur à son travail. »

- « Il ne rentrera pas à la maison ? »

- « Non Tommy. Papa ne rentrera pas à la maison. Il est parti au ciel.»

Ils me regardent tous les deux avec leurs yeux remplis de larmes et ma gorge est totalement obstruée. Je resserre mes bras sur leurs épaules et je les laisse mouiller ma chemise avec leurs larmes. Je leur tapote le cœur avec mon doigt en leur disant que leur papa sera toujours là, dans leurs cœurs. Qu'ils ne peuvent pas le voir mais que, lui, il les voit et veille sur eux de là haut.

« Votre papa sera votre ange gardien, les enfants. Il faudra être gentil avec votre maman et l'aider du mieux que vous pouvez. D'accord ?»

Entre deux sanglots, ils inclinent la tête.

« Et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais toujours là. Votre maman sait où me joindre.»

Je berce les enfants dans mes bras en attendant Helen. Tommy saute de mon genou et se précipite en pleurant vers sa mère lorsqu'elle entre dans le salon. Elle me fait un petit signe de tête reconnaissant et elle s'assois dans le fauteuil en face de moi, Tommy dans ses bras. Amy est restée dans les miens. Elle s'accroche à ma cravate et mordille l'oreille de son doudou. Les larmes continuent à couler le long de ses joues. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et je trace de petits cercles calmant sur sa temple avec mon pouce. C'est le même geste que mon père utilisait pour me calmer lorsque j'étais petit. Il a toujours fonctionné et je constate qu'il fonctionne aussi sur Amy puisqu'elle s'endort lentement dans mes bras.

« Mes parents arrivent. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes. »

La voix d'Helen se casse sur les derniers mots et elle enterre en pleure son visage dans les cheveux de son petit garçon. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule alors je décide d'attendre avec elle l'arrivée de ses parents. Je sens le petit corps d'Amy devenir mou dans mes bras indiquant qu'elle est profondément endormie. Je rattrape son doudou avant qu'il ne tombe et le remet dans le creux de son bras, tout en continuant à tracer de petits cercles sur sa temple.

Les parents d'Helen sont arrivés une vingtaine de minute plus tard, leurs visages décomposés. Ils ont perdu un enfant aujourd'hui. Ils avaient toujours considérés Adam comme leur propre fils. Je me lève et je remets Amy, toujours endormie, dans les bras de son grand-père. Helen s'approche de moi et me donne une étreinte sincère de remerciement. Je lui dis qu'elle peut m'appeler si elle a besoin d'aide, ou même si elle veut juste parler à quelqu'un. J'embrasse Amy sur sa petite joue et je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Tommy avant de partir.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais tout en constatant que la nuit est tombée. Je sors mes clefs de ma poche et je marche d'un pas précipité vers mon SUV. J'ai l'intention de ne jeter aucun regard sur la maison tout en montant dans mon camion mais un mouvement à la fenêtre du salon attire mon attention. Tommy m'observe par la fenêtre, son front et sa main reposant sur le carreau. Je lui souris et lui fait un petit signe de la main. J'ai soudainement envie de voir ma famille. Charlie est à une conférence de maths à Stanford avec Amita mais mon père doit être à la maison.

Pendant que je conduis en direction de ma maison d'enfance, ma zone de réconfort, je laisse mes larmes que j'ai réussies à retenir jusqu'à présent couler le long de mes joues. La vie est si injuste. Pourquoi Adam a-t-il reçu cette balle ? Il avait une famille et ses deux petits bouts de choux ont besoin de lui. Moi, je n'ai pas de famille, à part mon père et mon frère. Je vis seul et c'est moi qui lui ai donné l'ordre de se replier, le mettant directement dans la ligne de tir.

Plus je m'approche de Pasadena, plus grand est mon désir enfantin de voir mon père. Je ne lui parle pas ouvertement de ce que je ressens mais sa simple présence a toujours eu le don de me réconforter. L'une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime autant mon père est qu'il ne me force pas à m'ouvrir. Il me laisse aller à mon rythme et il se tient toujours prêt pour le cas où je me décide enfin à parler.

Je me gare dans l'allée et je reste assis quelques instants derrière mon volant, le temps de retrouver le contrôle de mes émotions. J'essuie mon visage avec ma manche et je me décide enfin à entrer dans la maison. Demain, je devrais vider le bureau d'Adam, remettre ses affaires personnelles à Helen et m'occuper des papiers pour son enterrement. Comme tout agent, Adam a le droit de partir dans l'autre monde avec les honneurs. Pendant la cérémonie, le drapeau américain recouvrira son cercueil avant d'être soigneusement plié en triangle et remis à Helen. L'enterrement se terminera par 21 coups de fusil. Mais pour l'instant, mon seul souhait est de passer une soirée tranquille avec mon père et essayer de me détendre. A peine ais-je ouvert la porte d'entrée que l'odeur familière du vieux bois de la maison assaille mes narines.

« Papa ? »

« Je suis dans la cuisine Donnie ! »

J'enlève ma veste et je l'accroche sur le porte manteau derrière la porte avant de procéder à mes petites habitudes. Je dépose mon insigne et mon arme dans un tiroir et je vérifie le courrier sur la petite table ronde. Je sais que plus rien ne m'est adressé à cette adresse depuis que j'ai quitté la maison mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme un tic nerveux, en plus de regarder ma montre toutes les cinq minutes.

J'aide mon père à mettre la table et à préparer le dîner. Mon père me questionne sur ma journée mais je ne suis pas d'une humeur bavarde. Je lui réponds que c'est la routine et il n'insiste pas.

Nous mangeons en échangeant des banalités puis, après avoir débarrassé la table et charger le lave vaisselle, nous nous installons dans le salon. Mon père s'assoit dans un fauteuil et commence un jeu de mots croisés tandis que je m'étends sur le divan tout en allumant la télévision. Je zappe quelques instants avant de tomber sur un match de hockey. Je commence à me détendre et je suis le match pendant quelques minutes avant que mon esprit ne retourne aux événements de la journée. Je ne cesse de penser au petit Tommy et à la petite Amy. Inconsciemment, je regarde ma chemise et je remarque de petites alvéoles laissées par leurs larmes. Mes yeux commencent à piquer et les larmes menacent de remonter à la surface. Mais, je ne sais pour quelle raison, je ne veux pas pleurer devant mon père. J'essaie de me concentrer sur le hockey mais je n'y arrive pas. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir et mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes. L'écran de télévision devient flou. Je clignote plusieurs fois des yeux mais ma vision se brouille de plus en plus. Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir profondément est que je voudrais que Tommy et Amy aient la même chance que moi en ce moment. Je voudrais qu'ils apprécient une soirée agréable et détendue en compagnie de leur papa.

ooOoOoo

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je souris. Je suis encore pas mal pour mon âge. Ce soir, je dîne au restaurant avec Millie et je suis certain que nous allons bien nous amuser. C'est une femme tellement charmante et rigolote. Je regarde ma montre. Ouh la, j'ai tout juste le temps de passer chez le fleuriste avant d'aller la chercher chez elle. Je saisi mes clés sur la table et je m'apprête à sortir mais le bruit sourd d'un moteur attire mon attention. Cela ressemble au moteur du camion de Don. Je regarde par la fenêtre et, effectivement, mon fils aîné est en train de se garer dans l'allée. Je l'observe et je fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'il reste assis derrière le volant. Il a sûrement eu une dure journée et je suis certain qu'il essaie de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant de rentrer. Il est hors de question que je le laisse seul ce soir. Charlie et moi, nous le taquinons souvent sur le fait qu'il s'arrête souvent ici après son travail. Mais nous sommes heureux qu'il le fasse au lieu de rentrer dans son appartement à broyer du noir, seul, assis dans le noir.

J'appelle Millie pour annuler notre dîner. Je lui explique que Don a besoin de moi et que ce n'est que partie remise. Comme je m'y attendais, elle a tout de suite comprit et m'a ordonné de ne pas quitter mon fils des yeux.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Don est toujours dans la voiture. Je me suis souvent amusé à comparer Don à un petit animal sauvage. Un animal sauvage se laisse approcher par l'homme s'il en a envie et s'il se sent assez en confiance. Pour cela, il faut le laisser aller à son rythme et ne pas le brusquer au risque qu'il ne s'approche jamais et reparte aux fins fonds de la forêt. Avec beaucoup de patience et de tendresse, il se laissera apprivoiser par l'homme et une grande complicité pourra se former entre eux. Don est pareil. Si je le force à me parler, il reculera. Mais si je le laisse aller à son rythme, il finira par s'ouvrir un peu à moi. Aussi, au lieu d'aller le chercher, je préfère aller dans la cuisine voir ce que je peux préparer pour le dîner. Donnie entrera lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

Je m'active dans la cuisine et, à ma grande satisfaction, j'entends mon fils m'appeler. Je ne le vois pas mais je l'imagine très bien faire ses petites manies. Il accroche sa veste au porte-manteau, range son arme et son insigne dans un tiroir puis il vérifie le courrier, bien que rien ne lui soit adressé. Dans environ dix secondes, il entrera dans la cuisine. Dix secondes plus tard, Don passe par la porte battante de la cuisine. Je m'attendais à voir son visage fatigué mais j'étais loin du compte. Mon garçon n'est pas fatigué, il semble épuisé et prêt à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Son teint est extrêmement pâle, il a de grands cernes et ses yeux sont rougis. Sa chemise porte de petites traces alvéolées et sa cravate est un peu chiffonnée, comme si une petite main s'y était accrochée.

- « Bonjour papa. Je ne te déranges pas ? »

«Bien sûr que non, Donnie. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. J'étais justement en train de préparer le dîner. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« La routine. »

Sa voix est lointaine et tendue. Aucun doute, il a passé une très mauvaise journée. Je veux le questionner encore un peu plus mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Si Don a décidé de ne pas parler, alors il ne parlera pas. Je suis fier de ce qu'il fait. Don Eppes, agent spécial, FBI ! Mais je n'aime pas lorsque son travail le met dans cet état. Ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé.

Il m'aide à finir de préparer le repas et à mettre la table. Il semble se détendre pendant le dîner mais la tension est toujours évidente sur son visage. Il ne touche pratiquement pas à ce qu'il y a dans son assiette. Il essaie de faire la conversation mais je vois bien que son esprit est ailleurs. J'ai l'impression qu'il se culpabilise de quelque chose. Je découvrirais peut être la raison de sa tristesse demain dans le journal.

Nous finissons de dîner et nous chargeons le lave vaisselle avant de nous installer dans le salon pour le reste de la soirée. Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil avec un livre de mots croisés dans ma main tandis que Don s'étend sur le divan. Il zappe sur plusieurs chaînes avant de trouver un match de hockey. Tout en remplissant ma grille de jeux, je jette des coups d'œil sur mon garçon. Aucun doute, le match n'est pas sa préoccupation première. Je le surprends à regarder sa chemise et j'aperçois même ses yeux se remplir de larmes qui ne tomberont jamais. En tout cas, pour je ne sais quelle raison, elles ne tomberont pas devant moi. J'aimerais tellement le serrer dans mes bras et enlever toute sa peine. Ses paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes mais il combat le sommeil en clignotant des yeux. Finalement, la fatigue l'emporte et il s'endort profondément. Je saisis une couverture légère et je couvre Don avec. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux tout en traçant de petits cercles sur sa temple avec mon pouce. Un petit geste que j'ai souvent fait lorsque les garçons étaient petits.

« Dors bien Donnie. Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré sain et sauf ce soir. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.»

J'éteints la télévision et je reprends ma place dans le fauteuil. Je délaisse mon jeu de mots croisés pour observer mon fils dormir. Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir moi-même est que j'espère de tout cœur passé de nombreuses autres soirées en compagnie de mon Donnie.

FIN


End file.
